


Queen

by koolkidasaurus



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Based loosely off of eighteenth century France and Marie Antoinette, F/M, Gen, Lots of OC's, Not related to one specific game, Other Countries - Freeform, Sheikah, War, very loosely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolkidasaurus/pseuds/koolkidasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an arrangement brings Katsara to Hyrule to marry Link, she finds herself thrown into a world of court intrigues and war that will take all of her cunning to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Arrangements

“The Trisitanians wish to draw an alliance with Hyrule.”

Prince Link, who had been only half listening to his lords hold council, let out a wary sigh. Of course they did, he thought. Everyone was looking to get a piece of Hyrule these days. He had already had to deal with the ambassadors who couldn’t help but mention how rich a kingdom Hyrule was like they were looking at a prized stallion to buy. He knew that there were several kingdoms ready to launch themselves into war with Hyrule, simply to take them over and divide the spoils amongst themselves. Trisitania was merely taking an alternative route towards taking over Hyrule. He supposed that the Empire got bored of simply invading lands and were trying out a new way to grow. 

“What could they possibly want from that?” Lord Dubois asked, his mustache wiggling precariously. Link rather thought that the thing looked like someone had stuffed an over-grown caterpillar on his face. Lord Dubois was currently one of the Prince’s least favorite courtiers, not that he would let on about that. But the man simply would not stop throwing his daughter at Link and it was beyond infuriating. He didn’t understand why no one could grasp the concept of marrying for love. He didn’t want a wife simply because she was a pretty, high-ranking noble. He wanted someone that he could fall in love with and grow old with. 

“What don’t they want, is the better question. Bunch of barbarians, they are.” Prince Englebert, Link’s cousin and best friend, sighed dramatically. “Honestly, I don’t know how they continue on like they do.”

“They do have the most powerful military in all the lands.” Lord Dumont answered back logically. “And they are very much set against the Cubrians. Perhaps that is why they want an alliance. To show them whose boss.”

“It wouldn’t hurt, honestly.” Dubois said, leaning back in his seat. “What is it that they want from us? We couldn’t possibly have much to offer them in return for their protection.”

Lord Bershire, who had brought the news to the council, gave a look to the prince. “They wish to marry off their youngest princess.”

Link sat up abruptly. Everyone stopped at his outburst, giving him terrified, wary glances. He was not his father, though, who was prone to fits of rage. He looked back out at them and wanted to vomit. He was so sick of talk of marriage. He wasn’t ready yet. He was still mourning his father’s death. 

Upon seeing how pale the Crown Prince had grown, Englebert broke the silence. “How many do they have now? Fifty kids, then?”

“She is the last of fourteen.” Bershire responded in his frog-like voice. Heavy-set and wrinkled from age, the man did have a rather toad-like appearance, Link thought. 

“If she is the youngest, then she must be not but a baby.” Dubois sniffed unaffectedly. He had the most to loose in this, since he was desperate for his daughter to be queen of Hyrule.

“She is far older than most women here marry.” Bershire corrected with a note of disgust.

“By the Three,” Link spat out, “and how young is that supposed to be, then? Just barely bleeding?” He was sickened by the idea of bedding a child. He himself was twenty and felt as if he were just now out of the clasp of childhood. 

Berkshire grimaced. “The Trisitanian princess is nineteen, my Liege.”

“So then she is still younger than me. And she is much younger than the rest of you, save my cousin. I detest this trend of marrying children.” Link spat out. He leaned back in his throne-like seat. 

“How old are the other children, then?” Englebert asked, attempting again to change the subject and draw his dear friend’s mind from whatever dark thoughts inhabited it. 

“The Dauphin is nearing his fiftieth year.” 

The voice make them all jump in their seats, save Link. The imposing Sheikah woman entered the room fully and took her spot next to Link. Impa was possibly Link’s favorite person in the world, save his mother. She had been his personal guard since as long as he could remember, later becoming his senechal as well. She had always supported him and was always quick to tell him when he was in the wrong. 

“The Empress wants to marry Princess Katsara off while the Dauphin wants to show Cubria and the others that Hyrule is off limits. This could be a most beneficial union, your Majesty.”

“And what is your opinion of the girl?” Englebert asked, giving the Sheikah woman his full attention. It was no secret that he thought himself madly in love with her. 

“I have not met her, but her reputation speaks for itself. She is said to be incredibly intelligent and a natural leader. She is experienced in war, as every member of the royal family must be, which could be advantageous in these times. I would except if I were you, my Lord.”

“What sort of woman is experienced in war?” Dubois crowed. “Such nonsense. A woman like that is not fit to be anything but a Gerudo whore.”

“You will watch your tongue, Lord Dubois.” Link threatened. “I will not have racism in my council.”

The fat lord hat the grace to look ashamed as he looked away from Link’s gaze. The other Lords shifted in their seats, each of them agreeing with Dubois, but not daring to mention it to the man who would soon be King. The council swiftly moved on to other topics under Impa’s quick guidance and the subject was dropped. They would need the backing of the Trisitanian military soon enough, but no one dared to bring up the one topic the Crown Prince detested. After the meeting was adjourned, Impa hung back with him while the others went ahead to the revels of court. 

“You should consider her.” Impa said softly as the others filed out of the large deku double doors.

Link turned back to her, momentarily confused. 

“Princess Katsara.” Impa reminded him. “At the very least invite her to court. I know you want a wife that you love, but you will not find that by keeping everyone at bay.”

“And you think I could love her?” Link scoffed.

Impa looked a bit too smug. “Of course; she is Sheikah, after all.” 

 

 

* * *

 

Katsara danced lightly away from her brother, stabbing quickly to get through his momentarily open defenses. But he was just as fast as her and dodged just in time. She had only just returned home after being at war for seven months, and instead of relaxing on the beach or showing face at her mother’s court, she was sparring wit her twin. Being her twin, they were evenly matched and had been at it for several hours. The sun beat down on them and the air with thick with humidity, leaving them both drenched in sweat and panting heavily. Katsara couldn’t think of any better way to spend her time home. Kahliel fell back and threw his hands up in surrender.

“I don’t think I can go another second.” He admitted, breathing heavily. 

Katsara shrugged, pretending that the heat and the strain that she had just put her body through didn’t matter. Sweat trickled down her back and she was glad that she had stripped herself down to just her leggings and her fitted undershirt. She was barefoot, having kicked off her boots during one of their previous breaks, and her feet were covered with dirt. Kahliel wasn’t much better, having stripped himself shirtless. At least he still had his shoes on, though. If someone were to come across them, she wondered what they might think. On the campaigns, she didn’t have such freedom to curl her toes in the sugar-like sand of their private courtyard. She had to be in full armor all the time then. Surely anyone would understand, she reasoned, wiping sweat off of her brow. The soft sound of footfalls reached her and she turned, just as her brother did, blades drawn and ready. They found themselves holding their swords to the throat of her eldest brother’s page, almost exact mirror images of each other. The poor boy let out a whimper and dropped the note that he had been bringing them to hold his hands up in surrender. Kahliel dropped his blade at once, but Katsara kept hers to his throat. 

“This is our private courtyard.” She told the boy. “Do you not understand the word ‘private?’”

“Be nice, Kitty.” Kahliel warned. “I don’t think that mother would be very happy to find out that made Haddad’s page piss himself.”

“He’s Trisitanian.” Katsara threw back. “He should be braver than this.”

“I believe that bravery fails everyone when it is you holding a blade to their throat.” Kahliel joked.

Katsara rolled her eyes and dropped her blade. “What is it that you bring for us?”

The boy scooped up the dropped piece of parchment. “A message for you, Your Grace.”

Katsara snatched it from him and scanned the page quickly, her expression one of superiority. And then she read it again, this time with confusion. She looked up from it to her twin, puzzled.

“What is it?” Kahliel asked, immediately concerned.

“Dearest sister,” Katsara read allowed. “As much as it pains me to send you away after you just got home, you have received an invitation to attend the Hyrulian court during the winter season. You shall go as an ambassador to try to bring our countries together through their time of need. Please have your bags packed immediately, as you leave in the morning. With love, Haddad.”

Kahliel snatched the note away from her and read it himself, his expression thunderous.

“’Bring our countries together,’” she quoted, her voice sharp with emotion. “I suppose that mother dearest has found a husband for me.”

“You don’t know that he means that.” Her brother said swiftly. 

Marriage was something that both of them feared. They had never been separated for an entire season before; how would they fair being away from each other for their whole lives? The two were the closest of all the royal twins and refused to leave the others side for any reason. The last time Kahliel had left her… they didn’t like to think about that. Nobody in the Empire did. That week in Holdmen had been the first time that Katsara had lost a battle, and it nearly cost her both her innocence and her life. After she had single-handedly fought her way out of that mess and got back to her homeland, Kahliel had sworn to never let her out of his sight again.

“We shall go ask.” She decided. “They can’t do this to me. I’m the best general that the army has.”

“I know.” Kahliel said, sounding more like he was trying to reassure himself than her.

 

 

* * *

 

They found Haddad taking tea with the Empress and several foreign ambassadors. He smiled when he saw the two striding towards him, in the same state that they had been in when they were sparring.

“Did either one of you win this time?” He asked pleasantly while the Empress glared at them. The dignitaries were all in varying stated of shock to see two royal children in such a state. They had clearly not been at court for long, thought Katsara. Or she had been away for too long.

“Not this time.” Kahliel answered just as amiably. He looked perfectly cherubic, if grungy and improper, giving the room a peaceful smile that hid his own anger and fear. Katsara, on the other hand, scowled at them all as if daring them to comment on her state.

“What brings you here in such a state?” The Empress asked disapprovingly.

“You can’t send me away for a whole season.” Katsara snapped. No one dared reprimand her for her disrespectful tone.

“I can and I will. You have forgotten that you a princess, it would appear. You have a duty to this country and to me. Ambassador Angelo will escort you in the morning.”

“Are you baiting me for marriage?” She asked bluntly.

“Yes.” The Empress replied, equally as frank. “That is your duty to this kingdom. I know that you like to play dress up and play-act like a soldier, Katsa, but you are not a soldier. You are a Lady, and it is high-time you learned that. Now go pack.”

“I’m going with her.” Kahliel said, stepping up beside her.

“She is to go alone.” The Empress said, waving a hand at them in dismissal. “I have other work for you, my son.”

 

 

* * *

 

That night found Katsara wandering down the beach, keeping a solitary vigil for her lost freedom. She should have known that this would happen sooner or later. She had always avoided the subject by going off to fight in the various wars that her kingdom fought. Any man that knew of her reputation was too terrified to look at her, let alone marry her anyways. Hyrule, she thought bitterly. There was a reason why her ancestors had left that Hylia-forsaken place. They had refused to be slaves to the Hylians, like so many of the other Sheikah had become. Their Holy Land was still in Hyrule, but they refused to step foot there. And now here she was being relegated as a common whore to go be enslaved by the new king. She watched the moon as it was reflected on the waves. Her homeland was a beautiful, lush tropical paradise. She had been to harsh regions of the world, with unforgiving heat and cold. She always loved being able to come home, or at least dream of coming home, to her little paradise. She didn’t know what Hyrule would be like, except that it would be freezing. She would have to travel first across the sea and then through Termina to get to the Southern borders, which were said to be wild with magic and danger. Very few people chose to come through the Lost Woods, instead choosing to go around and come up through the western border, which was all harsh desert and home to thieves and the Gerudo, but anything was better than that Hylia-forsaken forest. 

A shadow cut across the pale sand of the beach, distracting Katsara from her thoughts. She looked up to find her brother, the future Emperor of Trisitania, striding purposefully towards her. He had grown round the middle since she had last seen him, some two years ago. He was getting up there in age; his hair was going all salt and pepper and there were lines drawn upon his face.

“I wanted to see you before you left.” He said as he approached her. The wind kicked his jacket and his long, curled hair around like a rag doll, causing him to curse softly as he righted himself. “Katsara, dearest. You know that I would not send you away like this if it weren’t necessary.”

“I fail to see how this is necessary, your Grace.” She shot back coolly.

He sighed forlornly and then, of all the things, plopped himself on the wet ground. He patted the ground next to him invitingly and Katsara curled up next to him. “Mother thinks this is a good idea. And until she is cold in the ground, her word is law. If I could, I would at the very least send Kahliel with you. But I can;t. This is all out of my hands.”

“Why are you telling me this? So that you do not have to feel guilty for it?”

Haddad ran a hand through his mused hair. “I am telling you this so that you know that you will always be able to come home. If he ends up being terrible, or you are truly unhappy, I want you to know that I will not close our door on you.” He turned to look her in the eye, his expression earnest. “Please, Kitty. You are the baby of the family. While you may be a fierce warrior, Holdmen still ways heavy in the back of everyones mind. I do not want to loose my baby sister. Promise me you will write if it is too dreadful, please.”

Katsara was taken back by his speech. She gave him a weak smile and threw her arms around his beefy neck. “I promise, big brother.”

“Good.” He patted her on the back in an almost paternal gesture. She had been young when they lost the Emperor and he had readily taken the role for her and her twin. “Now, this is an important alliance, Kitty. Do try not to kill anyone.” She giggled and let go of him.

“I can't believe I’m leaving again.” She sighed, digging her heels into the moist, gritty sand. “I’m going to miss this beach.”

“And the weather.” He added. “I understand the winters are like white death up there.”

Katsara groaned and fell back on the sand. “I’ll freeze to death, surely!”

“Do try not to.” He warned gently. “We will miss you while you are gone, baby sister.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The journey had been long and boring, as far as journeys went in Katsara’s book. No exciting battles against pirates during the sea voyage to Termina. No bandits or highwaymen on the long, bumpy road to Hyrule. Even the forest had been quiet, in its own erie way. In fact, the most notable thing about Hyrule seemed to be the frigid temperatures. She had been prepared for cold, but the it was so cold that not even snow fell. The countryside was a depressing monotone of various shades of brown and grey. Even the people were dressed in brown wools and furs, blending effortlessly into their surroundings. Katsara thought it was all rather ugly. Sher missed the vibrant colors of the tropics and the humid, warm air that made her sweat when she was sitting stock still. It took about two miserable weeks in all for their carriage, an ostentatious monstrosity that should have had them ley-wayed by outlaws, to reach the heavy wooden gates of Hyrule’s capitol city, unimaginatively named Castle Town. The castle appeared as a gleaming white speck in the distance. Katsara couldn’t help but to imagine the opulence that resided within those walls. It disgusted her; if the common folk were to live so miserably, then who did the nobles think they were, holding themselves so above everyone else? In Trisitania, it didn’t matter where one came from so long as they could properly fight on the battle field. Their nobles earned their ranks and riches through years of military service. As they passed through a slum in Castle Town, Katsara felt indignant anger flare up inside her. She didn’t want any part of a royal family that treated its people so uncaringly. 

The castle gates rose up before them, tall and imposing, made of solid iron and topped with sharp  tips. The gate guard quickly opened the gates and let them through, bowing deeply. When he rose, Katsara stared at him. When their eyes met, she saw that he was Sheikah. She nodded to him in respect and turned away. Her companions for the trip, the Ambassador and some noble woman whom she had never heard of that was supposed to keep her on her best behavior, were chatting amiably about Hyrule. She tuned them out, as she had through out the entire trip, and turned back to the window. The winding road was paved with cobblestones and lined with neat rows of bushes, brown and dead in the wintry cold. The sky over head was steely grey and heavy with the threat of rain. But the castle, Katsara saw as they turned another bend, was a thing of beauty. Shimmering white walls were dotted with colorful stained glass windows an topped off with golden roofs. As they approached the grand front steps, she saw that half of the court seemed to be present, standing at various levels of the steps, talking quickly behind their fans. Katsara frowned at the style of dress— everyone wore modest clothing of dull browns and blacks, with small panatiers and high-necks, nothing at all like her yellow and cream striped gown that had a full enough panatier that she could still get through door-ways and a low, square cut neckline beaded with fat pearls and diamonds. Her hair was coiffed up and decorated with a wreath of yellow roses and a length of golden ostrich feather, her jewelry flashy and fitting someone of her rank. None of the Hylian nobles wore any diamonds that she could see, and the woman kept their hair covered in stiff hoods. It hadn’t been her idea to dress this way— both she and her brother preferred military dress to finery— but she had been trying to make a good impression. Instead she just looked gaudy and ostentatious. The Ambassador gave her an encouraging smile which she tried to return, but it came out as more of a grimace.

“Bah!” Her escort sniffed affectedly. “Look at them all in such dull clothing. Perhaps these are the servants, no? I was under the impression that the noble houses would be meeting us before Her Grace was presented to the Dauphin.”

“He is called the Crown Prince here, milady.” The Ambassador corrected. “And these are the noble houses. In Hyrule, they are more subtle with their finery. Look closely enough and you will see the gold thread and the seed pearls and even the occasional wayward diamond.”

“I thought Hyrule was a rich country.Why do they not flaunt it? I will have to have all of my gowns remade if I am to be fashionable here!”

“I just hope that the doors are wide enough.” Katsara chimed in, her eyes darting over the crowd, searching for possible threats.

“Ladies, enough! The kingdom is still in mourning; the only just lost the king!” The Ambassador snapped, his face flushed and blotchy.

That placated the escort, but not Katsara. They had lost their king months ago. Surely this surly group wasn’t planning on mourning any longer!

The carriage came to a halt and the doorman stepped down to open the curved door. Katsara found herself wishing that she had her armor on; one wrong move and the entire Hyrulean court would catch a glimpse of her underskirts! She didn’t understand how her people could live in these clothes on a regular basis. The Ambassador jumped down smoothly, being dressed in a suit that would be considered modest in Trisitania, but gaudy here. He helped the Lady Escort out of the carriage next and she trotted off, probably to complain about something to some poor servant. Then it was her turn. She let the Ambassador help her out, feeling deeply ashamed by it. If Kahliel had been there, she would never here the end of it. A proud warrior such as herself needing help out of a carriage. She straightened her spine and gave the awaiting crowd her best glare, as if challenging any of them to mock her for it. They all stared back at her, a sea of foreign faces filled with everything from open hatred to simply curiosity. She took a step forwards and a guard stepped up to her, Sheikah by all indicators, and bowed deeply. There were some murmurs and titters in the crowd, as if they couldn’t imagine a foreign princess being bowed to.

“Your Grace,” the boy huffed as if he were short of breath, “this way, please.”

And then he was winding through the bodies, none of which made room for him. Katsara took off after him, her steps measured and powerful. The courtiers moved out of her way with nothing but a simple glare to prod them. The Ambassador brought up the rear, greeting the Hylians politely. Katsara had never felt more out of place, nor had she ever been the center of gossip— no one had time for such petty things back home. But these Hylians had no qualms as the made nasty comments as she passed, some leaning in to a friend to laugh at her. 

“What is that thing in her hair?” She heard one woman hiss.

“Such a dreadful color combination, especially with those eyes. I would blind myself if I had red eyes.” Her friend remarked back.

Katsara caught her eye and gave her a dangerous smile. Oh yes, she thought, do blind yourself. All you need is a mirror. She kept her posture erect and regal as she swept past them, leaving nothing but a cloud of her perfume. 

“Ah! This must be her!” 

The party stopped just inside the doors, which had been made of an ornate gold and wood scheme, only to find a cloud of black gliding over to them. The guard immediately dropped to his knees, dirtying his pants with his gaze on steadily on the ground. The woman, for that was what had called out to them, bade him to rise and introduce her to the princess.

The boy bobbed another bow and turned back to Katsara and the Ambassador. “May I introduce your majesty to the Queen Mother, Zelda Harkinian the Twentieth?”

Katsara tipped gracefully into a smooth curtsy, all her years of courtly training returning to her. 

The Queen smiled serenely at her before enveloping her into a quick hug. “And you must be Katsara, dearest. Delighted to meet you at last. I am sure that my son will just adore you, even if he is adverse to the idea of marrying.” The Queen swept her down a gilded hallway so quickly that Katsara didn’t have time to stop and admire any of the artwork or tapestries that hung on the walls. “He wants someone he can fall in love with, even if that means leaving the throne with no heirs. I’m sure you understand. You, dearest, would be good for him. From what I understand, you are pretty no-nonsense. And such a pretty face, as well. Don’t let the courtiers get to you; they can’t stomach the idea of a Sheikah queen, or the idea of loosing their shot at the throne. You will find my son’s court to be a veritable vipers nest. But know that not everyone is against you.”

“Thank you, Majesty.” Katsara said softly. The Queen, she found, was quite a talker, but at least she had a good heart. 

“Oh, but of course, dear. Now, Impa here will show you to your lodgings so that you may get settled before you meet Link. It is so lovely to have you here.” The queen gave her a brief kiss on each cheek before bounding away down another corridor. 

Impa, it turned out, was a rather stern Sheikah woman, with hair cut short and white paint on her face. Katsara recognized the signs of mourning for what they were; her own mother still wore her hair short and she wasn’t even Sheikah. The woman before her was dressed in traditional Sheikah armor, her tabbard emblazoned with the crying eye. She bowed deeply as Katsara approached her, one arm crossed over her chest in the old way of saluting one’s betters. 

“You may rise.” Katsara said in her native tongue, feeling vaguely odd to give another person’s servant an order.

“If you will follow me, general.” Impa said as she rose swiftly. And then Katsara was being dragged through even more twisting corridors, feeling hopelessly lost. How was she to ever find her way around here? After what seemed like an eternity, they stopped in front of a set of heavy wooden doors. A Sheikah guard had been placed at the ready and opened the door as they approached.

“If there is anything you need, ring one of the servants and I will get it taken care of. It is my duty, as senechal to the royal family, to ensure that all your needs are met.” Impa told her is a clipped voice. “Now, if you will excuse me, I must make sure that the Prince will be ready to meet you.”

Impa left in a hurry, leaving a very confused. Katsara behind. Ambassador Angelo stood just at the thresh-hold, looking just as out of place as she felt.

“I will see to it that your belongings are brought up at once.” He told her, and, with a curt bow, he was hurrying off back down the narrow corridor. 

She didn’t have much longer to wait before her escort entered the room, followed by several maids carrying her many trunks. It took even less time for Lady Escort to have her changed into the gown that had been picked out for her to meet the Crown Prince in. It was as ostentatious as her other dress, the fabric a heavy cloth of gold that draped flatteringly over the lace petticoat and bodice. The neckline was even lower than her previous dress and the sleeves were tight over her muscular arms. She felt as if she might explode out of the dress. Lady Escort had her finish off the look with a string of diamonds and a solid gold tiara.

“I miss my armor.” Katsara complained as they fussed about her.

“Bah!” The elder scoffed. “You are a princess. Armor is not fitting for one of your rank.”

Katsara fixed her with an icy glare, feeling her blood boil with anger. “Considering that my rank was earned through years of dedicated military service, I suggest you hold your tongue unless I ask for your opinion.”

Lady Escort tutted in disapproval, but bowed in compliance none the less. If this was her to be her only companion from home, then she was sure to be miserable here. But she had no time to dwell on such things as she was swept out of the room and being led through yet more narrow, winding corridors to meet what she was sure would be her doom.

 

 

* * *

 

Link slouched in his throne, watching the remaining courtiers prattle on to each other. His guest seemed to be a hot topic and he caught snippets from those who had been outside of what she was like. The men seemed to think her a beauty while the women were catty and viscous in their descriptions. Oddly dressed, so bloody Sheikah, thought that she was better than them. Everyone was of the impression that she was just too foreign. 

“She won’t last long,” he heard a familiar voice say. Nanette Dubois had surrounded herself with a gaggle of girls and was holding court around them. Her dark curls had been tamed under her hood and she was wearing one of her finer gowns and gold and black brocade. Pearls hung from her ears and she was collared by a ribbon of minuscule diamonds. She caught his eye when she found him looking her way and gave him a coy smile. “Don’t you agree, my Prince?”

He tired not to loose his patience with her. She must have seen it in his eye, for she backed up a small step, fear flashing across her hazel eyes briefly. “I am to be king soon, Lady Dubois, do not take such an overly familiar tone with me. And considering that it was I who invited her, I would hope that she stay for the duration of the winter, at least. Who knows, she might be staying for longer.”

Lady Dubois curtsied sharply before turning away, her minions consoling her. But he didn’t have the energy to pay for her; his mother was gliding over to him, her mourning gown billowing out behind her. She gave him a sweet smile, patting him on the cheek, before she took her thrown to the right of his. His cousin sidled up to him next, his dark eyes alight.

“She’s got it out for me, mate, I know it in my heart of hearts to be true.” Englebert sighed, throwing a hand over his heart dramatically.

“Did Impa insult you again, then?” Link asked, teasing. 

“She bade me to go hang myself off the tallest tower.” Engelbert sighed, his expression distant. “It was on of the longest sentences she has ever spoken directly at me.”

Link shook his head, glad for his friend’s presence. But before he could fire off a witty retort, the caller was banging his scepter on the ground, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

“Announcing Princess Katsara of Trisitania, Arch Duchess of the Samalo Isle, General of the Trisitanian Royal Army, twenty-sixth in line for the Empire of Trisitania .” The weedy man called out in a crisp, clear voice.

At once, everyone fell into whispered gossip, all wanting to get a dig in and trying to one-up each other. But the din melted away as she stepped gracefully into the throne room. She was dazzling in her brightly colored gown, the skirts wider than any that his court would wear, the neck-line low and revealing a smooth expanse of cleavage. Her hair was spun moon-light and her eyes were alert and piercing, narrowed as they were at his gad-fly courtiers. Her lips, which were just curled into a sneer, were full and pink and he found unable to tear his gaze from them. He had never felt this before; usually he was revolted by the girls of his court. There was something predatory and cat like in her graceful walk that excited him. He caught a brief glimpse of her over-powerign him in his head as she curtsied before him, much smoother than the one that Nanette Dubois had given him. 

It took him a second to realize that everyone was waiting for him to say something— even Princess Katsara was still prostrate before him. “Rise,” he said, his voice echoing through the throne room. She straightened out fluidly, like a dancer. It was then that he saw the muscle under her dress, the tight buldge of her arms and the natural figure that hid under the tight bodice. 

“It’s lovely to meet you at last,” she said, her voice decadently accented. Her skin, this close, was darker than any other woman in his court’s. It made her dress all the brighter on her.

“And you. I trust that your travels went smoothly?” It was a miracle that he didn’t put his foot in his mouth.

There was a quirk to her lips and her eyes flashed dangerously. “A little too smoothly, if you ask my opinion.”

There was a brief silence in which they both seemed to be sizing each other up. At first glance, he could see why Impa thought he would like her. She was strong and beautiful and didn’t shy away from his gaze, instead meeting it head on. Everyone was watching them, silently glued to their display. He could practically feel the weight of Nanette’s glare are she stared at Katsara in hatred.

“I hope that my court does not bore you,” he said eventually, as he caught sight of Impa quickly approaching the throne.

She shrugged, the movement causing her dress to hitch quite flatteringly. He tried not to stare, but she did have a lovely figure. “I have been away at war for the past seven months. And before that I only had a few weeks to rest from a previous campaign. It shall be a nice change of pace to not be fighting.”

“For now, anyways,” Impa said as she approached the throne. She bowed briefly to both of them before turning to Link, her gaze serious. “Cumbria has sent another ultimatum.”

Katsara perked up at that. Despite what she had said, he didn’t see her staying out of this mess for very long.  “Another ultimatum?”

“Shall we discuss this somewhere more private?” Impa asked, inclining her head to the waiting crowd.

Link stood up, causing everyone to drop to one knee. If there was anything he was going to enjoy about being king, it would be that. “Yes, gather the troops and bring them to my office.” He turned to Katsara, who was watching him with a keen excitement. “I don’t suppose that we could steal your expertise?”

She grinned, a feral thing that once again reminded him of a predatory animal. “I’d be delighted to offer assistance.”

As he walked away from her, he couldn’t help but feel like his life would be a lot more interesting with her in it.

 


End file.
